


A night of love

by Chu_Ju



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: Another lemon with Zuko and my OC Chu Ju since you people like that *blush*





	A night of love

Chu Ju had laid on her bed in a red silk revealing kimono provided by the fire nation for their queen even though she wanted to be a simple guard to Zuko and not forget her skills. She was more than thankful for everything provided and she always believed that life was not worthy of a simple person like herself, however that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Zuko had just returned from firebending training and he seemed to be still in the mood for some more action. He wiped off his sweat and climbed on the bed where Chu Ju was reading a book on gardening. He lowered the book from her eyesight and looked directly into her eyes. His look was mischievous.

“How was the training my firelord ?” asked Chu Ju joyfully.

“It was fun.” he said and kissed her cheek playfully.

“Do you want some tea ?” asked Chu Ju. His lips met hers in a peck.

“No, I want my queen.” he said and embraced Chu Ju covering her entirely. Chu Ju melt with desire for her husband.

“Goodness, it feels good no matter what, doesn't it ?” she said and this time she kissed him passionately. Zuko eyed her naughtily and lowered his head again, to kiss her lips and brush his tongue against her soft, juicy lips. She accepted him and that's how their night began.

As they cuddled and embraced on their large, four-poster bed. Chu Ju felt his hand travel to her obi and untie it, soon enough his hot and soft hand traveled on her naked body reaching for her round breasts, soon his fingers started toying with her nipple, which become hard. Chu Ju broke the kiss to let a small moan escape her lips. Zuko rose slightly to see the look on her face. Sometimes, she'd take that “Oh, but I'm too virgin for this !” face and that turned him on even more. That face was a bit like she was worried, but with a lick to the small of her neck, she let a long moan as he traced her neck. He then lowered his head on her second nipple sucking and biting softly. Chu Ju's face was now fully showing how much she wanted him, no more miss goody two-shoes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

“Zuko.” she said in a husky voice filled with lust. “I want you !” she told him and then moaned again.

Zuko removed his training trousers and threw them aside. He knelt on the bed and started fingering Chu Ju.

“That's unfair. I can't even please you that way.” she moaned with a large smile. She knelt on the bed too. With one hand she traveled his abs as with her other she started playing with his member as in the meantime they were kissing passionately. Zuko was more than pleased with Chu Ju's work. He laid her down and pinned her arms to her sides as he started penetrating her. Chu Ju bit her lips and the typical virgin face appeared as she saw Zuko above her like that. She didn't know why she felt like that was some kind of crime, maybe her patriarchal family ? She had no time to think. She eventually let go of every emotion, but her love for Zuko and the feeling of him inside her. Chu Ju being of athletic build, she managed to bend and saw his member being so deep that she could see it poking, while her breasts were bouncing. She quickly grabbed the back of his neck and lowered him on herself and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended, she whispered in his ear.

“I love you, Zuko, more than anyone. Please don't let anyone break our marriage bond.” with tears from her deep emotions and Zuko's final thrust and soft bite on the lower kiss, the two of them climaxed together screaming each other's names in passionate, lustful love.

“I won't. I love you too much to let someone break us apart, my little flower.” he said and they laid together in bed in each others' arms with their foreheads touching and slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
